Bags are used to carry many different items. For example, lunch bags that carry food items have been used for many years and come in a variety of styles and shapes. Paper bags are often used to carry food items. The paper lunch bags are typically packaged in a flat position and become expanded when filled with food items. Typically, the top of the bag is rolled down to close the bag and provide a means to carry the bag. Use of the folded portion of the paper bag as a handle causes the bag to wear quicker. Moreover, when the folded closed portion of the bag is not grasped the folded portion tends toward an unfolded position such that the contents are not sealed within the bag. Further, paper bags become easily damaged after minimal use. They are susceptible to tears and water damage. Thus, the bags are typically used once and then thrown out.
Other types of lunch bags include vinyl lunch bags, which are reusable and washable. The folded portion of the bag is typically grabbed as a handle or a strap is included on the top of the bag for carrying the bag. These bags are typically expensive. Other lunch storage containers exist, such as metal or plastic lunch boxes. These are reusable and generally suffer little wear when used. Further, they typically include a comfortable handle. However, lunch boxes are bulky to carry and difficult to store because they do not fold into a compact form for storage.
Other bags used to carry items, such as department store bags, typically have a hole in a top portion of the bag near an opening for use as a handle. Otherwise, the bags typically feature handles or straps attached to the top of the bag. The bags do not seal, and thus, contents can easily slip out of the bag and become lost.